Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Sussy-chan
Summary: Oneshot: ¨Naruto y Hinata se van a casar,y por eso planean un reunion con sus amigos mas cercanos, lo que traera el reencuentro de dos chicos despues de 8 años... SasuSaku Lemmon


**¡Hola! esto es un…se podría decir que es un oneshot, espero la verdad que les guste. **

**Es un AU o UA como sea (sinceramente es lo mismo¿no?). **

**No tengo imaginación para hacer de esto una historia muy grande, lo siento TT-TT, eh tenido unos días muy malos y deprimentes u.u.**

**Para los que esperan la continuación de ¨Sacrificios por Amor ¨¡discúlpenme! Se que me eh retrasado MUCHO pero prometo que pronto estará la conti (que si no mi sensei me mata ºgotaº).**

**El fic se trata de una pequeña reunión, para celebrar el compromiso de Naruto con Hinata, por lo que deciden invitar a sus amigos mas cercanos a una pequeña reunión, lo que traerá el reencuentro de dos personitas (Sasuke y Sakura) ya verán porque ¨reencuentro¨.**

**Ya no hay mas que decir solo quedan las aclaraciones:**

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Esto ------------------------ es el cambio de escena

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**- **Como ustedes son bien listos ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el fic es un casi total SasuSaku  
(Digo ¨casi ¨ porque… ya verán XD)

- Los personajes en este caso tienen entre 26 a 29 años

- …Reviews onegai XDDD

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON... captaron? XDDDDD**

**¨ Una segunda oportunidad ¨**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

_**Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que ellos se habían separado…**_

_**Hace 2 años se habían enterado de que ya estaban con otra persona…**_

_**Hace una semana se enteraron de que pronto, muy pronto se volverían a encontrar…**_

_**Pero lo que no sabían, es que el destino los volvería a unir, pero ahora… ¿por cuanto tiempo?**_

* * *

**Dos chicas se encontraban en un muy lindo jardín sentadas en unas sillas, mientras tomaban el te**

-¿No estas feliz Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-Digo¡por la futura boda de Hinata-chan!

-Ah, si… - dijo sin interés

-¿Que te pasa? Ayer estabas que saltabas de la emoción porque Hinata se iba a casar… ¿no será que te arrepientes de haber rechazado en aquel tiempo a Naru? –Esto último lo menciono algo burlona

-¡Pero que cosas dices Tenten!, obviamente estoy feliz por ellos, MUY feliz, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-No quiero volver a ver a… ¨el¨

Tenten puso una cara triste… sabia quien era ese ¨el¨

-Etto…Sakura, debes estar feliz también por el… digo, se separaron porque tu querías que el fuera feliz¿no es asi?, ahora esta al lado de Ino, y tu al lado de Sai, debes seguir tu vida… el ya lo hizo…

Sakura solo guardo silencio aun con la mirada triste

-Chica, me tengo que ir, solo… ¿vive tu vida quieres? Y Sakura…

-¿Si?

-Si alguna oportunidad llega a tu vida… no la dejes ir, no importa lo que piensen los demás, es tu decisión, y si de esa decisión depende tu felicidad… entonces sabrás que hacer

Sakura se sorprendió.

-Tenten…

-Bueno, me voy que Neji dijo que queria verme a las 2 y ya son las 2:30, adiós- y se fue riendo

Sakura se puso a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho su amiga- _¨Que quiso decir con eso Tenten…¨_

* * *

**En el departamento de Sasuke e Ino**

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Que pasa Ino?

-¿No estas feliz por la boda de Naruto baka?

-Supongo que si…

-Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de el…-dijo al oído del chico

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… Naruto al llevar 2 años con Hinata-chan, le pidió que se casara con ella… tu llevas 2 años y medio conmigo… ¿eso no te dice nada?

-…

-¿Sasuke?

-Debo irme – y el salio de la habitación donde se encontraban

-¿Pero que le pasa?, últimamente se comporta muy raro… desde que se entero de la reunión de Naruto… no será que…- el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió

-¿Hola?

_-¿Ino-belleza?_

-Sai!?!?! Eres tu?!?- exclamo sonrojada la chica

_-Si soy yo_

_-_Es bueno volver a escucharte¿que deseas?

_-Bueno me preguntaba si... ¿Sasuke-kun y tu iran a la reunión?_

-¡Por supuesto que iremos!, ya nos veremos aya

-_Ok, debo colgar, solo hablaba para saber eso, asi que nos vemos, hasta luego belleza_ – y colgó

-Vaya, el día de hoy a sido muy extraño… hace años no escuchaba a Sai… sigue igual de tonto –dijo felizmente la chica- Debo irme, el trabajo espera, ah que pesado…- y de mala gana salio de la habitación

* * *

**En la casa de Naruto e Hinata (la cual compartían desde hace 1 año)**

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Si Hinata-chan?

-Etto… ¿crees que el plan funcione?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Hace poco tiempo hable con Sasuke y créeme que si funcionara- dijo muy sonriente el chico

-Bueno… solo espero que Sakura-san no salga lastimada de esto…

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno… no lo se, tal ves aun no supera su separación… el volver a verlo puede causarle algo¿no crees?

-Pues tienes razón… pero el idiota de Sasuke sabrá que hacer, TODOS… bueno, tu, Ino, Sai y yo sabemos ¨eso¨

-Eh… ¿a que te refieres con ¨eso¨?

-Pues… a la verdad de las cosas

-Te refieres a…

-Asi es… ahora debemos planear otras cosas, como… nuestra futura vida juntos¿no crees?- sonrió picaramente, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica

-Etto…er er…Naruto-kun…- en eso la el timbre de la casa sono

-¡AHHH, QUIEN RAYOS PUEDE SER!-Grito molesto el Uzumaki

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, iré a ver quien es

Hinata tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un par de personas las cuales conocía muy bien

-¡Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun¡Que alegría volver a verlos!

-Anda pero si estas muy linda Hinata- la admiro Temari, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica

-¡Hey¿Que hay chicos?

-¡Naruto!

-Si, si ya se que van a decir…

-¿Que íbamos a decir según tu?

-¡Que nunca habían visto a un chico tan apuesto como yo!

Temari soltó una carcajada

-Si claro, eres igual de lindo que mi perro

Naruto solo se rió, sabia que e perro de Temari… no era muy lindo y tierno que digamos

* * *

Sakura acababa de salir de su trabajo, ella era fotógrafa, el tomar fotos se le hacia divertido y eso la distraía de sus problemas. Como era de costumbre se encontraba esperando a que su novio Sai la recogiera para irse a comer juntos.

Mientras esperaba, recordo los viejos tiempos… esos que compartía con ¨el¨, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro y recordo unas palabras…

_**-¨Sabes que no podemos estar juntos…¨**_

_**-¨Porque dices eso?, sabes que es mentira¨**_

_**-¨Pero yo te amo!¨**_

_**-¨No serás feliz a mi lado…¨**_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que ella le dedico a el… un nombre se escapo de sus labios…

-Sasuke…

* * *

Ahora si que tenia problemas… Ino le había insinuado que se quería casar con el… cosa que el no deseaba…

-Que rayos voy a hacer…

-¿De que?

-Kiba… te eh dicho que eres un metiche?

-Emm si, pero ya dime de que…

Sasuke no tuvo de otra más que contarle lo sucedido

-Oh rayos… y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No se… baka

Kiba lo miro molesto

-Si desde un principio no te hubieras separado de Sakura no estaría pasando esto

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, al volver a escuchar ese nombre, cosa que Kiba noto… asi es había metido la pata

-…

-Etto… Sasuke olvídalo quieres jejeje-rió nerviosamente- solo lo dije por bromear

Pero Sasuke no estaba poniendo atención, su mente estaba en aquellos días…

_**-¨Eres una molestia¨**_

_**-¨BAKA! CLARO QUE SOY FELIZ!¨**_

_**-¨Aun dudas de mi?¨**_

_**-¨Entonces esto es una despedida…¨**_

-Sakura…

* * *

**El día de la reunión llego…**

-Sakura-san?

-Si, Sai?

-Ya estas lista?

-Si, ya salgo – al salir, Sai quedo con la boca abierta, es decir, Sakura no era una chica que tuviera muchos atributos como sus amigas, pero lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento la hacia lucir espectacular, un vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas, tacones no muy altos color negro, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, levemente maquillada.

-Te ves preciosa

-Gracias, tú te ves… excelente

-Bueno vamonos…

En casa de Naruto…

-Bueno, que mas decir que te ves hermosa Hinata-chan

-Arigato…-dijo sonrojada la chica, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, esta ves Naruto abrió y se encontró con Ino y Sasuke

-Vaya!! Pero si es Bakasuke y la cerda!

-Pero que manera de recibir a unos viejos amigos…

-Ja! Es broma y lo saben, me da gusto de volver a verlos

-Igualmente… dobe

-Acaso quieres pelear como en lo viejos tiempos?

-Por mi no hay problema… pero cuando acabemos mas te vale no llorar

-Ya pues, chicos, calmados

Naruto rió

-Ya pues pasen, adentro se encuentran Temari y Shikamaru

-Emm aun no llega la frentuda?

-Frentuda?

-Sakura…

-Ah! No aun no llega…

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari, al rato llegaron Neji y Tenten, de Sakura y Sai ni sus luces…

-Mmm que extraño… Sakura-chan debió haber llegado con Peni-boy hace tiempo…

-Peni-boy?

-Sai esta obsesionado con los… -En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Hinata fue a abrir.

Hinata lo primero que sintió fue que alguien la abrazaba con mucha alegría, luego correspondió el abrazo y sonrió

-Me alegra mucho el volver a verte… Sakura-san

-Igualmente!

-Ah y a ti también Sai-kun , pasen que todos ya están aquí

-To-todos?-pregunto nerviosamente Sakura

-Si todos, vengan vamos a la sala

* * *

**En la sala**

-Bueno… cuéntanos Naruto baka… para cuando la boda?

-Ino eso aun no lo sabemos… no quiero meterle prisa a Hinata-chan

La plática se vio interrumpida por Hinata

-Chicos, adivinen quienes llegaron!

Sakura y Sai entraron

Ino fue la primera en ir a abrazar a Sakura

-FRENTUDA!

-CERDA!

Después de ese abrazo todos se saludaron entre si… menos ¨ellos¨…

Sakura terminaba de saludar a Naruto, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella …

Ahí estaba el, seguía igual, ojos negros, cabello negro e igual de lindo… pero que estaba pensando!?!, con calma se acerco a el mientras los demás platicaban

-Emm hola Sasuke…

-Hola…

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero no sabían como empezar, y para empeorarlo todo, Naruto interrumpió ese momento

-Chicos!! Vengan vamos a cenar, son las 8:30, es tarde para cenar pero es culpa de Peni-boy

-Nos desviamos un poquito por el camino…

-Bueno vamos a cenar- Tomo a sus dos amigos y se los llevo al comedor

* * *

La cena había pasado de lo mas normal, una que otra pelea de parte de Naruto y Sasuke, chistes malos de Naruto, miradas de celos… si de lo mas normal.

Ino se encontraba muy seria, cosa que Sai noto, ya que los demás estaban en sus cosas, se acerco a ella y le pregunto

-Que te pasa belleza?

-Nada… solo me doy cuenta de la verdad de las cosas- y sin decir más salio al jardín, Sai, preocupado por su actitud la siguió

Naruto le mando una mirada a Hinata, esta comprendió y se acerco a Sakura

-Etto Sakura, podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, de que se trata?

-Emm bueno, necesito otra persona, espérame si? –Hinata se alejo de Sakura para acercarse a Sasuke, le hizo la misma pregunta, este asintió, Hinata lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba Sakura

-Bien chicos necesito que me compren unas cositas si?

-…?

-Si se que parece raro pero se los pido a ustedes dos porque son mis amigos mas cercanos y les tengo mas confianza, podrían hacerlo... por mi?

-Por mi bien…

-Hmp!

-Gracias… esto es lo que necesito que me compren…

* * *

-Ino, que te pasa?

Ino sabia que Sai hablaba en serio, no la había llamado belleza…

-Dime Sai… amas a Sakura?

-Por supuesto…

-Y… ella te ama a ti?

Sai no contesto…

-Yo amo a Sasuke, pero el no me ama a mi…

-Porque dices eso?

-Dime… sabes donde esta Sakura ahora?

-Si esta adentro con los chicos…

-Porque no miras de nuevo? Y me dices quien más falta porfavor…

Sai asomo la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa, vio que Sakura no estaba ahí, y también faltaba Sasuke

-Bueno Ino, Sakura no esta, y Sasuke tampoco

Ino sonrió tristemente-Lo sabia… hasta aquí llego mi relación con Sasuke…

-Eh?! Porque dices eso?

-Sai… abre los ojos quieres? Date cuenta, Sakura no te ama, ama a… perdona que sea tan dura pero es la verdad…

-…

-Sakura y Sasuke… están juntos por ahora… y se que pronto lo estarán por siempre – bajo la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Yo sabia que Sasuke nunca me amo, pero aun asi siempre me aferre a la idea de que podría lograr el que el la olvidara, pero veo que fue inútil…

-Ino…

-Ahora abre los ojos… y dime que ves?

-No puedo ver lo mismo que tu…

-No te aferres a ella, no es tuya, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será…

-Lo se…

Ino lo miro confundida

-Se que ella no me ama, se que ahora esta con Sasuke, pero no me quiero hacer mas daño- y mostró una sonrisa… falsa como de costumbre

-Sai!!- Y lo abrazo mientras lloraba

-Parece que… hemos tomado los caminos incorrectos… ellos lo hicieron también, pero ahora… el destino les da una segunda oportunidad…-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo de Ino

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban hacia alguna tienda que estuviera abierta a esa hora… ellos pensaban que seria fácil encontrar ¨hielo¨ (lo que les había encargado comprar Hinata) y por eso no se fueron en coche, ahora se arrepentían de eso, lo sorprendente es que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde ese ¨Hola¨

Sakura no podía evitar el recordar esa última plática que tuvieron…

_**-Creo que debemos hablar…**_

_**-De que?**_

_**-De nosotros…**_

_**-Bien… habla**_

_**-No creo que puedamos seguir asi…**_

_**-Como asi?**_

_**-Juntos…**_

_**-…estas diciéndome que ya no quieres estar conmigo?**_

_**-Si…**_

_**-Porque? Algo te hice?**_

_**-No, no me has hecho nada… solo que**_

_**-Que?**_

_**-No creo que seas feliz a mi lado**_

_**-Aun dudas de mi?**_

_**-No… pero si pienso en un futuro, no tengo nada que darte…**_

_**-Sakura… eres una molestia… tenemos 18 años**_

_**-Y eso que! Sabes que tus padres quieren comprometernos…No serás feliz, no podría darte lo que desees **_

_**-BAKA! CLARO QUE SOY FELIZ!**_

_**-Porque dices eso? Sabes que es mentira…**_

_**-No es mentira y estoy empezando a creer que nunca me amaste y solo jugaste…**_

_**-Eso no es verdad! **_

_**-Claro que lo es…**_

_**-Pero yo te amo!!**_

_**-Entonces porque quieres separarte de mi?**_

_**-No serás feliz a mi lado…**_

_**-Supongo que esto es una despedida…**_

La tristeza volvía al rostro de Sakura, cosa que Sasuke noto…

-Sakura…

-Eh!?

-Parece que va a llover…

Sakura levanto la vista al cielo, y aunque era de noche se notaba que si llovería pronto…

-Que hacemos? Volvemos ya?

-Esta lejos… para cuando llevemos la mitad del camino ya nos habrá atrapado la lluvia…

-Y entonces como le hacemos…

-Mmm… mi departamento queda cerca… además ahí tengo hielo, podremos esperar ahí, a menos que te guste mojarte bajo la lluvia…

-Ah… la verdad… si me gusta mojarme en la lluvia, pero eso ya no lo hago desde niña… asi que pues esperaremos en tu departamento

-Bien… sígueme

* * *

-Naruto-kun… va a llover

-Oh en serio?

-Mira el cielo…

-Eso es bueno… asi se tardaran mas

-Si… espero que todo vaya como lo planeado… merecen ser felices…

-Donde esta Ino?

-Le ah dado sueño y le dije que se durmiera en la habitación del huéspedes

-Si era de esperar, después de llorar tanto…

-Yo hace años se lo advertí… no me escucho ya ahora por eso esta asi…

-Y Sai?

-Con Ino…

-DUERMEN JUNTOS?!?!

-No… solo la fue a acompañar

-Ah… por cierto…

-Si?

-Que les mandaste a comprar?

-Ah… mmm jeje Hielo

-…No se te ocurrió nada mas?

-No… lo siento

-Bueno no importa, lo bueno es que tardan mucho, espero y estén…

-Naruto-kun!!! No digas esas cosas

-Iba a decir que ojala que estén hablando pero mejor espero que estén haciendo lo otro – Y sonrió de una manera extraña

-…

* * *

Ya una ves que llegaron al departamento de Sasuke, comenzó a llover

-Vaya, parece que llegamos a tiempo, Sasuke tienes un departamento muy bonito

-Gracias…supongo

-…Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime…

-Tu… vas a casarte con Ino?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sasuke, le dio la espalda y contesto

-Supongo que… si…

-Ah, me alegro por ti… y por Ino claro- Dijo con tristeza

-Y tu… te casaras con Sai?

-Bueno si, después de todo lo…

-Lo que?

-Nada… es que si lo digo, no será verdad…porque yo no amo a Sai…

-Entonces porque estas con el?

-Intento…hacer algo…

-…bien –Sasuke se disponía a ir a buscar el hielo, pero lo que le dijo Sakura lo dejo paralizado…

-INTENTO OLVIDARTE! –Grito ella para después bajar la mirada

Sasuke aun le daba la espalda, en su rostro tenia una faceta de sorpresa total, a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos…Sakura continuo hablando…

-Yo… no quiero…

-Que es lo que no quieres?

-No quiero volverte a ver…

-…Bien si eso es lo que…

-No quiero volverte a ver… si es que vas a estar con Ino, y como se que te vas a casar con ella, entonces es nuestra segunda despedida, en cuanto pare la lluvia, estaré dispuesta a irme… aun sin Sai, porque se que aunque el me ama, no puedo estar con el si no siento nada…-dijo aun con la cabeza baja, ahora un par de lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas

Sasuke por su parte seguía recordando cosas, cada palabra que le estaba diciendo ella, lo sorprendía más y más…

-Sakura… yo tampoco amo a Ino… y ella lo sabe

-Eh?

-Una vez se lo dije… Le dije que no la amaba porque yo aun amaba a otra persona…

-…A que persona?

-Es necesario decírtelo-Sasuke volteo a verla

Sakura se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo, Sasuke, SU Sasuke se estaba refiriendo a ella?

-Te refieres a mi?

Sasuke asintió y mas lagrimas salieron del los ojos de Sakura, pero estas eran de felicidad…

-Sasuke yo…

-Shhh! Si dices algo arruinaras esto… eres molesta

-Aun crees que soy molesta?

-Si… pero eres MI molestia…-Sin mas que decir el se acerco a ella y la beso

Sakura por su parte no se la podía creer, Sasuke la estaba besando!... aun asi, se sentía…mal

Sakura se separo de el, cosa que lo sorprendió

-Sasuke esto esta mal…

-Que es lo que esta mal?!?!? El que digamos lo que sentimos?

-No… pero que pasara con Ino y Sai…

-Sakura… si eres feliz lo harás feliz… si tu eres feliz conmigo, entonces estarás haciéndolo feliz a el… deberías saberlo, después de todo tu fuiste la que me dijo esto… y con Ino pasa igual…

-Sasuke… es que yo… no se…

-Sigues dudando de mi?

-Sasuke no es eso, pero… aunque es verdad lo que me dijiste… crees que sea lo correcto?

-Sakura… a veces el mundo no es perfecto… merecemos ser felices, y aunque lo sigas dudando… yo lo soy

Sakura recordo las palabras que le dijo Tenten:

_**¨Si alguna oportunidad llega a tu vida… no la dejes ir, no importa lo que piensen los demás, es tu decisión, y si de esa decisión depende tu felicidad… entonces sabrás que hacer¨**_

Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, cosa que volvió a sorprender al chico- Sasuke… tienes razón… tú y ella la tienen…

-Ella?

-Tenten me dijo que las segundas oportunidades existen… esta ves no la voy a dejar pasar…

Ya nada importaba ahora, ni siquiera el hielo que debían comprar, estaban juntos, en un departamento, solos y … estaba lloviendo

Poco a poco sin saber como ni porque llegaron al gran sillón de la sala, se besaban dulce y tiernamente sin acelerarse ya que lo que sus corazones pretendían era recordar lo que antes habían dejado atrás a causa de la inseguridad y el conformismo. Sabían que había sido un grave error, un terrible error que les robo ocho maravillosos años de su vida juntos pero estaban seguros que solo el amor podría borrar todos los malentendidos y compensar la ausencia.

Sasuke recostó pausadamente a Sakura quedando el sobre ella mientras desanudaba aquella coleta y el cabello rosa caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, lentamente fue dirigiendo su boca a su cuello, ya que probar la hermosa piel Sakura era una de las delicias que hacia mucho se había privado.

Con sumo cuidado beso, lamió y saboreo su blanco cuello mientras se embriagaba con el olor a cerezo que brotaba de sus cabellos y se deleitaba con su dulce vos llamándole entre suspiros, todo eso se sentía tan bien, solo en sus labios su nombre sonaba tan bien, solo de ella quería oírlo pronunciar toda la vida, se separo un momento para acercarse a su oído y con una vos exquisitamente sensual le susurro- Eres deliciosa…solo tu sabes tan bien….ahora puedo recordarlo maravillosamente- suspiro mandándole un poco de su caliente aliento provocándole escalofríos y suaves descargas hasta en los dedos de los pies a la pelirosa.

- Sasuke-kun- llamo ella, el se incorporo un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Tómame ahora…por favor..te necesito-

No la dejo pronunciar ninguna palabra mas ya que en ese instante tomo su boca desesperadamente, la paciencia se iba extinguiendo, necesitaba tenerla ya, quiera dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que solo su cuerpo le podrían brindar, quería amarla sin condiciones ni pudor alguno quería a esa mujer ahora y en ese mismo instante, sus manos bajaron impacientemente los tirantes del vestido negro ese con el que lo había hechizado esa noche desde que la había visto llegar después de tanto tiempo.

Bajo el vestido hasta la altura de su cintura y se quedo hipnotizado con aquellas maravillas envueltas solamente en un sencillo pero increíblemente sexy (a sus ojos) sostén negro, volvió a su boca con necesidad, queriendo saciar sus ansias con el sabor de su boca, sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda para desabrochar aquella prenda que lo separaba de ver aquellas preciosidades que tanto había extrañado mientras ella se perdía entre gemidos y suspiros, sus respiraciones eras aceleradas, sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

- Sakura- llamo mientras se perdía entre sus senos, lamiendo y saboreando.

- Humm….ah! – apenas y pudo pronunciar la chica ojiverde ya que las sensaciones le nublaban.

- El…El te ha tocado así mi Sakura- pregunto deteniendo todo movimiento mientras el tono de vos parecía posesivo, la miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

Sakura al principio le pareció una pregunta estupida, absurda e inapropiada para el momento, el no tenia derecho a preguntar eso, pero al ver sus ojos como en un trance le revelo la única verdad que había en su corazón- nunca le permití que me tocara- expreso.

Sasuke sonrió con una expresión que ella nunca había visto en el, pero por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta que ya no podrían haber mas inseguridades ya que el la estaba mirando con un profundo amor que brotaba de sus ojos y al fin en realidad se sentía correspondida de verdad.

Intempestivamente Sasuke se saco la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto, a Sakura se le seco la boca, el era tan guapo y tan exquisitamente sexy que no pudo hacer otra cosa que halarlo hacia si para devorarlo entre besos hambrientos solicitando su calor, sus caricias y su amor.

Las manos de el se dirigieron de su cintura para abajo, despojándola de su vestido dejándola únicamente en su pant que pronto correría el mismo destino que el resto de la ropa de ella, cuando Sakura se dirigió a sus pantalones y ayudarle a deshacerse de ellos, el la detuvo, se incorporo y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, ella negó con cabeza y el dejo de caminar y la vio a los ojos interrogante.

- No quiero, no allí por favor- pidió la pelirosa, el seguía sin entender su reacción.

- Porque- pidió el moreno.

- No quiero que me ames, donde haz estado con ella, no quiero estar en la misma cama que lo haz hecho con ella- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

- Sakura- llamo Sasuke, ella lo miro- eres molesta- expreso antes de volver a su boca y cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire- Nunca la he tocado-confeso serio- no podría, porque solo a una persona es a quien pertenezco- admitió.

A Sakura los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo por sus palabras- Te amo con toda mi alma Sasuke-kun- el en respuesta la beso.

El dolor de la erección hacia estragos en Sasuke, quería tumbarla allí mismo en el suelo si fuera necesario pero no quería tratarla bruscamente, quería compensar el dolor que ella y el habían pasado por su terquedad, porque sabia que aunque Sakura había sido renuente con su separación, el sabia que ella lo único que quería era que el fuera feliz, siguió su camino hacia la habitación y la recostó en la cama y la veía con tanto amor que a Sakura se le derritió el corazón, sabia que el estaba impaciente siempre lo había sido, el estaba temblando de deseo pero se esforzaba por ser gentil, le recordó tanto al Sasuke adolescente con el que había descubierto la pasión y el deleite de sus cuerpos en la máxima muestra del amor.

Ella lo jalo hacia si, lo beso y le acaricio con una mano la espalda mientras con la otra le desbotonaba el broche de su pantalón, el le ayudo deshaciéndose totalmente de la prenda quedando solo en bóxer, Sasuke le acaricio con ansiedad las piernas, Sakura sintió sus manos colarse por su panty y ahogo un gemido al sentir los dedos de Sasuke adentrándose en el interior de su intimidad, el siguió frotando, acariciando, seduciendo y acelerando sus movimientos en ella hasta sentirla tensarse y relajarse.

Era el momento y ambos los sabían, deshaciéndose de las únicas prendas que los cubrían, se miraban a los ojos sonrojados y estaban temblando como aquella vez, la primera vez, cuando llegaban de la escuela y habían quedado en hacer un trabajo juntos, Sakura lo recordaba muy bien y Sasuke también lo hacia, la miro como pidiendo permiso para continuar y ella asintió, con ellos ya las palabras sobraban ya que con una sola mirada o expresión podían decirse todo.

Con sumo cuidado el entro en ella, que al sentirlo ingresar en su templo sagrado ahogo un grito mientras lo besaba, Sasuke cerro los ojos y frunció el seño, Rayos se sentía tan bien, solo ella y siempre ella podría provocarle todo aquello, estar con ella era la gloria.

Comenzó a empujar cuando la sintió lista y acostumbrada a su invasión, ella suspiraba y gemía su nombre cada vez mas alto provocando al Uchiha excitándolo hasta hacerlo perder la razón, los movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos y con mas fuerza, Sasuke lo sabia la sentía llegar, ella grito su nombre al sentir un nuevo orgasmo envolverla en olas de placer, pero el sin darle tregua siguió embistiendo, haciéndola reanudar las ansias del amor físico, Sakura pedía mas y Sasuke la complacía, y cuando ambos sentían el cielo llegar, se tomaron de las manos y mientras Sasuke le entregaba todo de si, Sakura le regalaba un dulce quejido que le hacia saber lo mucho que la había amado.

* * *

**¨POV Sakura¨ (N/S: Sakura narra desde aquí)**

Tiempo después de eso, la boda de Naruto y Hinata se realizo, Sai e Ino se enteraron de lo de nosotros (claro omitiendo una que otra cosa), y para nuestra sorpresa lo tomaron bien, después nos enteramos de que ellos estaban juntos, parecía que sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

Tuve que pegarles a Naruto y a Hinata (bueno a Hinata solo la regañe) porque después de todo, la reunión no fue una simple cosa… me entere del ese plan suyo… pero gracias a ellos ahora estoy con el.

A pesar de que es muy celoso y que no deja que Sai se me acerque, me hace sentir que en verdad le importo (los celos no se sienten por nada, aunque son malos…ºgotaº)

Ahora estoy completamente segura q el me ama como yo lo amo, me siento arrepentida de haber dudado de el, de haberme separado de el, pero aun asi talvez no podría pasar de otra manera, si hubiese estado a mi lado nunca hubiésemos sabido la magnitud de nuestros sentimientos el tiempo cura las heridas y ayuda a enmendar los errores y por sobre todas las cosas a madurar. El destino fue capaz de abrirnos los ojos brindándonos…

**"Una Segunda Oportunidad"**

…

Por cierto… estoy embarazada…

* * *

Weee! Pues aquí este Oneshot (largo), en lo personal me ha gustado mucho como quedo n.n

**¨Fic echo junto a GAASAITALEX234¨** Mi mejor amiga y consejera n.n

Gracias por todo!!

Nos regalan unos rr? n.n

Recuerden! Que sus sueños pervert se hagan realidad!

PD: No me maten! Pronto continuare ¨Sacrificios por Amor¨ LO JURO! (solo denme mas time XD) n.nU

**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
